


What happened in the changing room?

by Milkthistle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkthistle/pseuds/Milkthistle
Summary: Fanart-scene contains m/m sexual themes, no nudity though.After England 3rd place playoff game, they found themselves left alone in the changing room...





	What happened in the changing room?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post fanart here, hope the link is working.

I always let my imagination run wild :p

 

What happened in the changing room after England 3rd place playoff......


End file.
